


A Day Fit For A (Gay Disney) Prince

by NyoomWritesThings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Body Dysphoria, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, cuz menstruation is a bi-, does this count as hurt/comfort??, only one way to find out, still love how that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyoomWritesThings/pseuds/NyoomWritesThings
Summary: Roman is starting to have a painful, dysphoria-filled week. Their partner, Janus, is out of bed early to change that. Soft Roceit cuddles and words of affirmation ensue :D
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	A Day Fit For A (Gay Disney) Prince

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey if you didn't see the tags, a quick warning for talk of a trans male going through menstruation and ftm dysphoria for those that might be uncomfortable with those subjects! (also there's a mention of medicine/pills in the third paragraph but it can be easily skipped over!) <3

As Janus’ newly awoken eyes adjusted to the light streaming in from the window, they took in the view they always adored waking up to. A sleeping figure in front of them, with his messy bright auburn hair, his arms wrapped around them, and his soft expression that showed just how peaceful he was sleeping. Janus smiled at their handsome prince, carefully running their hand through his hair. They continued to stare for the next few minutes, adoring the sight of their amazing Roman Kingsley sleeping peacefully in their arms, as they would every morning. When Janus felt they were finally awake and ready to start getting ready for the day, they placed a kiss atop Roman’s forehead and reached for their phone as they made their way out of bed and towards their dresser. 

After throwing on their favorite sweater and comfy sweatpants, Janus unlocked their phone to check their notifications. One in particular caught their attention straight away: a red heart on their calendar. Janus’ eyes widened a bit as they paced back to the bed. Carefully lifting the blanket off of Roman for a moment, they checked around the sheets on the bed. Sure enough, they caught sight of a small red stain. Giving Roman a worried, sympathetic smile, they tucked Roman back in and made their way into the living room and towards the bathroom. 

Calmly making their way into the small bathroom, Janus grabbed a bottle of a specific brand of painkillers from the medicine cabinet and one of Roman’s pads and set them next to the sink. They grabbed three towels from a laundry basket set outside, placing one of them on a stool by the shower along with a shower cap, one of them spread across the bathroom floor, and walked back into the living room with the last. After placing the towel - along with a heading pad and an extra blanket - at the corner of the couch where Roman usually liked to sit, they were in the kitchen taking a bottle of water out from the fridge and pouring it into a glass, which they took into the bathroom as well. They set it on the sink counter next to the pad, taking a pill out of the medicine bottle and setting it by the glass as well before putting the bottle back in the medicine cabinet. 

Going back into the living room, they turned on the TV and flipped through the inputs until they got to their DVD player. Checking their shelf for the specific movie they had in mind, one they adored and that they knew was one of Roman’s favorites to watch - especially with them - as well, they pulled out their copy of  _ Princess Bride _ and placed the disc in the player. 

Before they could make their way to the kitchen, they were considering what to make Roman for breakfast, they could hear Roman’s  _ groan _ of annoyance from the bedroom. Janus opened the door and saw Roman’s face buried in his pillow, heard Roman’s disapproving grumbles and sighs. He definitely knew what time of month it was, that was certain. Janus stepped towards the bed and gently placed their hand on Roman’s head, running their fingers through his hair. 

“Good morning, my prince,” Janus whispered as Roman moved to meet their mismatched eyes. 

“Good is  _ anything _ but the word I’d use,” Roman huffed. He buried his face even deeper into his pillow, grumbling about how he hated his body. Janus moved their hand from Roman’s hair to pull his head out from the pillow and cup his cheek. 

“I know,” Janus sunk to their knees to be eye-to-eye with their lover, “but we’re going to change that. I have the bathroom ready for you whenever you’re ready to get up, as well as a movie for us to watch together. Is there anything you want for breakfast? I was just about to start when I heard you waking up.”

Roman paused, taking a moment to let his annoyance fade before looking back at them with an affectionate yet sorrowful expression, and muttering, “You’re doing all of this for... me?”

“No, I’m doing this for our non-existent cat,” Janus rolled their eyes as they stood up. Roman giggled, a smile spreading across his face that, to Janus, was so beautiful and  _ incredibly _ contagious. “Of course I’m doing this for you, my dearest. You deserve it.” 

Janus caught sight of the tears forming at the edges of Roman’s eyes immediately, carefully moving a hand to his mesmerizing chocolate orbs to wipe those tears away before Roman could attempt to hide them. Roman closed his eyes tight, sitting up on the bed and wrapping his hands around his partner even tighter. Janus gave him a hug in return, except with tender and caring touch, making sure not to cause his boyfriend any further pain by accident. 

“Thank you,” Roman sighed into their chest.

“Anything for you. Come on, let me help you to the bathroom.” They took Roman’s hand as he began to stand up. 

As promised, Janus led him out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. They planned on going directly to the bathroom to let Roman take his shower, but Roman  _ very _ quickly noticed the menu for  _ Princess Bride  _ on the TV and quickly called out, “you did NOT,” and gave Janus a playful shove before moving on. As Roman entered the bathroom and closed the door - after letting Janus know that “french toast would be nice,” since he had forgotten to answer the question earlier - Janus made their way back to the bedroom to pick out a comfortable outfit for Roman, which they set outside the bathroom door and knocked to let Roman know it was there. After that, they finally found themselves in the kitchen to make the both of them breakfast. 

When the meal was finally done and Janus was about to plate and deliver them to the couch table, the bathroom door opened and a hand reached out to grab the clothes that were set outside before shutting it once more. After Janus had set the food at the table, they walked to the bathroom door and left a gentle knock. 

“If you need any help, call for me, I’ll be on the couch,” Janus told the Prince beyond the door, waiting for a muffled murmur of approval before finding themselves sitting on the couch, finally able to eat. It wasn’t too long before Roman was opening the bathroom door and joining them. Janus smiled as they reached for the remote and finally pressed the play button.

As the opening credits began, Roman took his plate, but not after taking Janus’ hand in his own, a sign for them. Janus turned to their lover and had their arm wrapped around him in an instant. After the two of them had eaten their meals, they turned to each other and held each other close. Their hug was similar to the one from earlier that day, Roman clutching on tight while Janus kept their touch gentle while also holding him as close as they could manage. 

“Do you know how much of an honor it is, my beloved?” Roman asked. 

“How much of an honor it is for me to be considered a worthy companion to handsome royalty such as yourself?” Janus smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“No, you jerk,” Roman buried his head deeper into Janus’ chest, desperately trying to hide the blush and the fluster. Janus only chuckled in response. “How much of an honor it is for someone like me, who feels so… utterly undeserving at times, to have such a caring and extraordinary partner like yourself… to wash those insecurities away.” 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, my prince.” 

“You’re one to talk,” Roman scoffed, pausing the movie. “You do so much just to make me smile, which I’m still unable to believe at times considering you’ve always been Mx. Janus “Trust No One But Yourself” Boa.”

“And for the most part, I still do,” Janus replied, “but I’ve learned to save that trust for only anyone that I see worthy. And you, my handsome knight, my charming prince… I feel unworthy of  _ yours _ .”

“My love, of  _ course _ you are trustworthy. I’m surprised that  _ you _ allowed  _ me _ your trust so easily… What if I didn’t end up like the partner you wanted me to be?”

“Then we wouldn’t be here right now, sitting on the couch like this, me making sure that you feel safe and validated through your pain and dysphoria.” Janus stated. “Simple as that. If I didn’t think that I would be able to love you forever and always, that we have incredible chemistry and I would give  _ so much _ just to spend the rest of my life with you, even after disagreements we’ve had in the past? I would have never asked you out all those months ago. I would have  _ never _ let you know I had feelings for you and I hoped you felt the same way about me.” 

Roman stared at his partner, overwhelmed by the amount of  _ sincerity _ he could hear in their voice. Janus only smiled back, running their hand through his hair. 

He sighed and replied, “Curse you, this was supposed to be  _ my  _ affectionate moment.” The two of them chuckled, leaning even closer into each other. “One of these days, you won’t see it coming but I  _ will _ give you a day as spectacular as - if not  _ more than _ \- this one, in return for all of the kind gestures you’ve given me.”

Janus simply smiled and said, “There’s no need, but I appreciate it.”

“Just as there was no need for you to go out of your way to make this day special for me. But alas, here we are.” Roman smirked. “Now shut up, unpause the movie, and kiss me.” 

Janus smiled, soft and sincere, and let Roman pull them in for slow, loving kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> y'know, I dunno how I ended up projecting onto both of them at once, but here we are 
> 
> if you're having the bad week(tm) and/or experiencing a buncha dysphoria today, you're gonna get through it! I believe in you and I totally get how you feel, you're not alone, and you'll be okay soon!! just know you're loved and you're so handsome/beautiful/stunning/gorgeous/very aesthetically pleasing/whatever positive adjective you'd prefer <3
> 
> hey and if I used the wrong pronouns for Janus at any point in here?? please pleaseplease PLEASE call me the hell out on it lmao


End file.
